A conventional joint of a telecommunication or cable connection terminal typically comprises a resilient element that receives a terminal therein before being completely disposed in a metallic pipe configured for use in signal transmission. The conventional metallic pipe typically has longitudinal slashes for clamping the resilient element tightly. The main purpose of the conventional metallic pipe is to transmit high-frequency signals. However, the longitudinal slashes cause the signals to undergo different types of attenuation. To ensure tight engagement between the resilient element and the metallic pipe, it is necessary to increase the precision of the resilient element and the metallic pipe during a manufacturing process thereof, thereby incurring manufacturing costs. During an assembly process of the resilient element and the metallic pipe, the resilient element and the metallic pipe are joined together using an adhesive dispensing with a view to preventing them from loosening; however, when a terminal line is inserted into and removed from the resilient element, the resilient element disposed inside the metallic pipe expands. As a result, due to the plugging and unplugging of the resilient element and the terminal line, the metallic pipe having the longitudinal slashes expands from the slashes, thereby undergo metal fatigue, the slash angle widens, thereby being subjected to metal fatigue, and the resilience of the resilient element deteriorates as a result of the plugging and unplugging of a signal line, and the speeding-up of the attenuation of data transmission and strength.